Predator X (PAS)
Predator X is a pliosaur and was also one of the most biggest marine reptiles that has ever lived. In Primeval Adventure Series A Predator X came through a Jurassic anomaly and it attacked a boat ride outside a harbour in Polperro, Cornwall. Then it started to feast on everyone on there. When the ARC team get there to the anomaly location, they hire a small yellow submarine to see what the creature is. They see a pod of plesiosaurs called Kimmerosaurus when they actually see a huge shadow fall above the team. The Predator X is seen the first time by the ARC team. It starts to attack the submarine and the team have to get back to shore to fix it. After reparing the submarine, and getting back into the sea, the Predator X heads northwards to a small cove in Tallyn Bay near Polperro. But before the submarine reaches it, the Predator X already started attacking the people there dragging its flippers onto shore. It kills a toddler, a man called Jimmy and a teenager. Max shoots it with an EMD and then the Predator X gets a bit scared and starts to crunch the submarine. Before it did that, it injured Becker and Abby and they are rushed to hospital. The Predator X then swam to an uncertain place. Another person is killed by the Predator X floating up to the water and then Matt thought of a plan. Matt and Connor buy scuba diving swim suits from a shop in Polperro which were actually quite cheap. They put them on and they dived in with a bucket of the pieces of th people that the Predator X killed. They throw it through, the Predator X swims after it through the anomaly and just after it did, the anomaly closed (Episode 1.3). Facts Predator X is an informal name for a prehistoric marine predator, thought by scientists to be a new species in the pliosaur family. The skull of the predator was excavated in mid-2008 in Svalbard, near the Arctic, by a Norwegian team led by Dr. Jørn Hurum. It is claimed by researchers to be the "most fearsome animal ever to swim in the oceans." The remains were discovered in June 2006 during a two-week expedition led by Dr. Hurum of the Natural History Museum at the University of Oslo. The team found 20,000 fragments of the creature's skeleton, which is being assembled at the museum. Due to the distribution pattern of pliosaurs, scientist believe that species were cosmopolitan, like some groups of modern-day whales. The creature was 15 metres (49 ft) long, 45,000 kilograms (99,000 lb) in weight and had teeth 30 centimetres (12 in) long. The jaws of the creature may have been able to exert more force than those of a Tyrannosaurus rex, with one news source stating the bite was over 10 times more powerful than any modern animal and four times more powerful than that of a Tyrannosaurus. It is estimated to have been alive approximately 147 million years ago. Analysis of bones from the four flippers suggest that the animal cruised using just two fore-flippers, using the back pair for extra speed when pursuing and capturing prey. Predator X's brain was of a similar type and size, proportionally, to that of today's great white shark, the team says. A television programme entitled Predator X first aired on History in 2009. It was also featured in the fourth episode of the BBC documentary series Planet Dinosaur and was again aired, this time on H2, both in 2011. Category:Primeval Adventure Series Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Primeval Adventure Series